IOU
by Erabell
Summary: Anastasia Steele, a strong, independent women has been sold to Christian Grey, a very very powerful CEO, at a private and remote slave auction for a very rare price. In order to be freed, Ana has to repay every cent of debt she owns to Christian. But when Ana descovers Christian's life-style, can she truely be able to endure being Christian's house pet? Or will she try to escape?
1. Chapter 1: Sold

_"Please...please tell me, y-your name..."_

_"Christian." He says simply._

_"And your name is Anastasia Steele correct?"_

"Y-yes."

I couldn't keep my eyes open and I can't even stand straight either.

My body is freezing. I achingly lift my arm and rub my shoulders, I don't even any close on! My body tensed and a shiver went up my spine as I felt rough hands snake around my shoulder and yank my body forward. "You're next, so hurry up and get your ass moving." All I can hear was a deep male voice to the left of me as the male pushed me onto a platform. Fuck, I can't see anything, I can't even see my own feet without it turning double. _Have I been drugged? _My thoughts ask in worry, yet I couldn't speak...no words could form in my mouth...I'm mute.

"You may begin you bets." The man announces to the crowd of men gazing at my naked features from bellow the platform._ Bets? _To give the men a better look at me, the man to left yanks my head upwards to expose my neck with one hand and uses the other to pull my wrist behind my back. The crowd nearly gasped with need and begin shouting rare quantities of money that even the richest man alive couldn't afford.

"One thousand for the girl!" One shouts.

"Four-hundred thousand!" Another shouts.

At the moment I thought the announcer was going to have a sale on me, the most unexpected thing happens...

"Five-million dollars..."

_Holy fucking-shit!_

"Sold! To the gentleman back. Please come up and claim your prize."_Damn! Damn! Damn! I've been sold! _My thoughts flare but my eyes remained blurred and unfocused. I hear foot steps approach me as I wait for my final blow. Will I ever see my family again? My friends? My future in this world? Just when I though everything was about to end for me, the male that stood before me took off the coat of his suit and swung it around my shoulders, picking me up bridal-style with broad strong arms and held me close. " Don't worry, everything is fine. You're saved, for now. Just stay silent. " he whispers in a cold tone that nearly sends a shock wave down my spine and back again.

I held onto the coat around me and kept myself cover as he walked off of the platform and carried me away from that place and out the back entrance.

"Taylor...yes...ofcourse...see you then." And with a swift of the hand he hands up and places his phone into his pocket and places me on the cold ground where I sit, trembling with no control over my body. "You've been drugged, its only a mildly dose as it seems, all you have to do is sleep it off. So bare with me for a while longer."_No argument there . Just who is ? And why did he pay so much just for someone like me...I don't understand his motives. It's like he's some kind of statue with no emotions to show. I atleast need to know his name.._

_"Please...please tell me, y-your name..."_

_"_

_Christian." He says simply._

_"And your name is Anastasia Steele correct?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_How does he know my name...? And just what lies beyonds those cold eyes of his? I wonder..._

_THANK YOU, for giving this fanfiction a chance by reviewing it, please give me your feedback on what you think or pm me for anything else in mind for the next chapter :3 I really hope you enjoyed it and just to tell you..I think I suck personally UnU. Thank you for reviewing._


	2. Chapter 2: My freedom

Chapter's two - -

Waking up in shock, I quickly sit up and run my hands through my hair. I'm sweaty, in after shock and in...clothes._ Was everything just a dream? _

Emerging from the bed underneath me I scan my surrounding in a desperate need to find my escape. When a sudden melody from afar captures my attention towards the door I feel instantly compelled to turn the handle and open the door. Once gently opening the door, prepared for some kind of jump-scare to happen, I'm met with a huge space. There were black leather sofas and so many expensive decorations. _I wished my apartment looked as good as this. _My thoughts flared with jealousy. I turn my head towards the hallway to my left and once again I hear another melody, but something about it seemed...dark. I gulped down a lump in my throat, "Time to face some fears, Steele." I convincingly whisper to myself as I began to slowy walk towards the sound. Step after step, inhale after exhale, the melody became louder, darker with no sign of happiness. Just despair. _Who could be playing something so dark? And why? _I kept walking. The music stopped. Stopping dead in my tracks at the entrance of the door, I see grey eyes praying on me like an antelope faced with a lion. I can't look away.

"Anastasia, welcome back to earth." He says with a smirk. Whats he smiling about?!

"Christian, right?" I ask in remembrance.

He turns back to his classical black piano and begins to play. This time the melody is fierce and brutal, sending adrenaline pumping in my viens.

"Well, I guess I'm correct." I mumble to myself. I hesitate to walk toward him so I stay in the door way and listen . Something about him seems so dark. It's like he's a black hole, sucking things into its darkness that there's no possible way to avoid it. The mood seemed to lighten up abit, as though its seeking to find a way out of that pool of darkness. When I went forward, step by step, the music slowed down. The further I walk the more dense the music feels, holding me down like two stone blocks tied to my ankles.

"Christian."

He does stop playing.

"Christian..."

The music gets darker once again.

"Christian! Please answer me. Why am I here?!"

Suddenly both fists slam into the piano and sending a brutal noise to my ears that I instantly had to cover them as hard I could.

"Are you really fucking asking me this right now, Anastasia?" He asked in total anger that I can see his grey eyes darken as they turn to face my blue ones. Backing away from him, he gets up from his chair and corners me onto the front of the door as it closes behind me. He fist flys to the door, pushing it beside my head that was inches away from me."Do you want me to answer?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"N..."

"Dont you dare fucking hesitate with me, Anastasia." His voice rises. When I hhesitate to answer his fist hits the door again, even harder and the harsh sound made me flinch in fear.

"Well I'll answer your fucking question. You. Are. Mine! You belong to me, I have the key to your freedom, your body and soul. And you will learn how to be a proper guest in this my home. Just know..never fucking cross me while im playing, or you'll be punished within an inch of your life!" He states as he opens the door behind me, leaving me shocked and hurt.

**_Key to my freedom...?_**

* * *

Thank you for all of the reviews and thoughts about my fanfic I like how its going so far. What do you think? Next chapter: Christians Teaching


	3. Chapter 3: The surprise

Chapter's Three - -

* * *

I'm truely sorry for freedomg so long to update. Im grateful to the reviews you guys left and they really helped me improve on my writing. Also, I'm working on even longer chapters for you guys :D. In this chapter, its all about Christian's POV. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

* * *

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

_My fist was inches away from punching her beautiful face. I hate it when I loose my temper; not to mention all of those appointments with to help even out my rage were wasted!_

My temper began to sizzle down it's flame; into a small amber. I exhale all of my frustratiit ns and ran my hands through my hair, closing my eyes to somehow find peace in mind. Last night, I woke up from an awful nightmare too deep to even think about. That moment I wanted to take out my frustration. Anastasia wasn't ready to meet my expectations with that dose of drugs running through her system. I ould've taken her in my car and fucked her ass then and there but it wouldn't be fun to fuck an unconsious body. During that night I put my frustation into melodies on the piano. It helped, but didn't help enough. I wanted to have my demons exorcised, I wanted to get out of the black abyss that held my body, heart and soul. I couldn't it anymore. I played and played and the music became more darker, memories of my childhood returning to me instantly to me; _I want to be freed of this torture._

My melody lightened as I found my path in this pit of darkness. I continued further and further, reaching...As more memories came back to me, the more darkness that consumed me. I then found it hard to keep my melody going. It became more and more frustrating to keep going, so I let it go and let everything consume me. Picking up on another melody and a different pace I felt brutal, angry that I almost had what I was looking for but lost it in the end. I soon stop as I felt a soft presence behind me and eyes staring me down. Turning around, my grey oceans were met with blue skys and a beautiful face sends shivers down my spine. The things I could do with that face of hers.

I see her face full of confusion, and in need of clarification or somesort. I soon found my patience wasting and began our conversation with a masked smile.

_"Welcome back to Earth, Anastasia."_

I chuckle a little as I turn back to my piano and began to play. I can hear her call my name over and over, but I ignore it. I'm so close to finding it...my freedom. My melody becomes dense as I struggle to keep my grip against peace, but Ana begins to frustrated me. My anger takes over and I slam my fists against the piano.

I lost it.

* * *

_Today - -_

After a long, well deserved, shower I put on my expensive black tuxido and italian stitched tie. Yesterday was hopeless. There was no use for breakfast so I'll pass, once again. Two knocks on the door tells me that Taylor is ready to take me back to my job at Grey House Interprise, inc.

"Taylor, tell to wake up and get breakfast. Is it to my understanding that Gail made breakfast this Morning?"

"Yes, . Gails has made breakfast and she'll make sure gets a full meal." He says with certain.

"I want you to make sure our 'guest' doesn't leave this house. That's an order, Taylor."

I make sure my voice was stern enough to get through his head that no matter what; he can not let Anastasia out of this place. Her freedom is in my grasp. I choose whether or not to let her go. She still needs to know her place. Hearing footsteps, I look to my left to see Ana in the grey night gown I had left on her bed last night. Her elegant curves compliment the grey laces at the brims of her shoulders that my cock stands stiff just looking at her. Fuck! I need to look away before I have a complete hard-on during work. She does well not to meet my gaze as she walks towards me; her blue eyes seem to search for something to say as she stares down at the floor.

Her eyes soon meet mine through her thick eyelashes and I'm overwhelmed by her look.

"I'm...I'm sorry...," is all she has to say to me and she continues her way to the kitchen where Gail greets her with a casual smile that even warms the most emptiest of soul. I guess I'm somewhat grateful to have her work here.

"Sir." Taylor wakened me from my thoughts. Turning on my back to them, both Taylor and I set off to what the world has in store with us.

* * *

Ana - -

Holy Shit, that man looked so hot in his suit!

Though I was shocked by yesterdays dilemma I could help but feel so sexually drawn to him. Oh, the things he could do to me... Being greeted by a kind woman like Gail makes my mood enlighten as she hands me a breakfast plate with samples of scrambled eggs, pancakes; topped with syrup and sausages, sweet, sweet, heaven indeed. I start to eat my in such need like I haven't eatten in days, even weeks! Wow, Gail sure can cook. I bet if I even tried to make breakfast like her, there would just be a piece of charcoal on a plate.

Once finishing my meal, Gail swiftly took the empty plate and placed it in the sink filled with soap bubbles and water.

"I hoped you enjoyed you meal, ." she says in a sweet tone.

"Thank you, it was delicious. And please call me Ana." I say as politely as I could manage.

"Ana...?" She says dumb-foundedly.

"Yes, Gail." I try to stifle an emerging giggle.

"Well -..Ana. Mr. Grey will be back at 2:50 sharp and would like for you to get dress in the clothing he stored in your closet." she says with certainy.

_ ? Dressed? 2:50?!_

* * *

_Tonight - -_

The clock strikes 2:50 as I hear a door opened from afar. I take a sip of Vodka that Gail offered me not long ago and straightened out the lace of my black lingerie with the robe I'm wearing. Christian enters the kitchen were I sit and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Hmm, you look deliciously devine, Anastasia." He says as his eyes briefly scanned my body and he licked his lips feeling satisfied.

I look away as the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Whats the reason why I need to be in this right now, Christian?" I asked suddenly feel confident in my choice of words.

He takes a sip of my Vodka, knocking it back and getting up from his chair to only hold out his hand to me. "I have something to teach you ." He says coldly. I hestitate for a moment and then take his hand. _Does this have to do with what happened yesterday? _ My thoughts begin to tremble in rememberance of Christian's rage. "This has to do with yesterday." He says in a stern growl whilenoeading down the hall and to the left. We stop at the front of a door that I didn't reconize since being here. I begin to tremble lightly "I..I said I was sorry..." I say, nearly in tears. "You earn a punishment for frustraiting me during my moment of alone time with pitful questions, ." He says as he unlocked the door with a key and we both entered; Christian turning on the light and locking the door behind us. Fuck this can not be good. All I see are whips, canes, gags, floggers, hand-cuffs and toys. The only thing that seemed a little comfortable right now is the large bed in the corner of the room. _  
_

_What is this room? His batcave or something?_

"Sit." He growls in command and I do as told; taking my seat on the bed before me.

He walks over to me, placing both hands on my shoulders and pinning me to the bed as he hovered over me. "I'm your Dominate and you are mine. My Submissive." He says as he puts his nose into my hair and inhales my scent, trailing his lips down my ear, to the rims of my jaw and the to my neck. "I own you. You belong to me and no one else." He says fiercely into my neck; gently nipping my skin as he went further down to my breasts." You shall not cross me, Anastasia." His hands unclasp my bra from the back as he threw them across the room, to only begin nibbling and sucking my nipplesnwith a fierce need that my moans emerge from my mouth aloud. He goes down further and further, reaching my sex and he holds both of my thighs in his broad hands as I squeal underneath him as he his nose grazed my groin; Inhaling my scent as his through vibrates a growl that tickles my clit. _Fuck!_

He rips away my underwear, inhaling my scent once more and placing it on the floor beside the bed. He licked his lips and started to take my clit into his warm mouth, sucking on it with hunger in his grey eyes that my hand falls back and my eyes roll back in ecstacy. His tounge then circluates and rubs against my sex in a swift motion that my mouth falls into an 'O' as I feel my climax build. "Christian.." I call out automatically like it was the only word in my mouth. He seemed to love when i call his name and as soon as I know it, I yelp as his index and middle finger thrust into me without warning.

_Fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4: Statue

Chapter Four: Statue

* * *

_No. No. No._

_This can't be happening! Not only that Christian is about to have sex with me, but he knows I'm a virgin too! What is he going to think? Twenty-one year old Anastasia Steele Is still a virgin. Oh wouldn't that be a scoop for Christian's private thoughts!_

The blood rushes to my cheeks. I looked down towards Christian, expecting him to be shocked, angry, or something but as my eyes come in contact with his; all I see is a sharp grin on his face. It looks as though he found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. His eyes glare with hunger and I find my arousal once more.

"Mmm, , looks like I've stumbled upon your teasure." He says as he gets up from the bed. "Come. Let's give you a bath, Anastasia." He holds out his hands for mine and I find myself taking it without hesitation. A bath sounds great right about now.

Exiting the room, Christian and I head to the bathroom right across the hall. We entered and Christian plugged the drain and turned the knob, turning on the hot water. "All be outside. I expect you to clean up and return to the room across the hall." He states to me as if its a command. Before he exits through the door, I have a couple of questions for him. "Wait." I start off slowly. He stops, his hand still on the knob as he looks back at me with an over-powering glare that sends a shock wave of excitement to my sex. _Fuck he's so sexy..._

"Um, I need to know a few things...Sir. I-If I don't get any answers I..won't be your submissive!" I conclude with a raised voice in hope that he fully understands where I'm coming from. _  
_

"All will be revealed in time, Anastasia." He says with a grin.

_I hope so..._

* * *

_Christian_

She's so defient. But that body of her's makes me just want to take her here and now.

_Slow down, Grey. You have to teach her about the Dom & Sub ways. If she doesn't she'll just frustrate you and you'll have to lock that ass in a cage. So keep your dick in your pants and we'll see how it goes. _Fuck my subconscious pisses me off but again he's always right. I have to be patient and she'll be even more perfect. I exit the bathroom and stay outside of the door, hearing a splash of water; knowing that she's in the water right about now.

I close my eyes, silently waiting with patients. My mind seemed to go wild just picturing her beautiful body, wet, soaked just for my eyes and my eyes only to see. Suddenly I felt my erection kick in; _Oh the things I could do to her right now._

"Christian.." Her voice calls for me.

"Come, Anastasia. Let's have a private session, shall we?"

"A-Alright." she says with a hint of hesitation and emerged from the bathroom without a towel. Her body is like a goddess. I put an arm around her waist and led her back into the room, closing the door and locking it behind me. "Now, let's begin Anastasia." I start off with a stern tone and sat on the bed in the corner with my elbows on my thighs, looking up into her blue oceans. "In this room, you will adress me as 'Sir'. You will listen to every command I give and you shall follow them without hesitation or defience. Do you understand me?"

* * *

_Anastasia_

_"Do you understand_ me?"

I bite my bottom lip. What is he going to do to me? Is he going to use these canes and whips on me?

Nodding at his question. "Yes..Sir." I say as gracefully as I can manage and he groans inecstacy from my submissive tone as his eyes scan my naked body. "I can't wait anymore.." he says in frustration and pulls me onto the bed beside him and turns me onto my stomache, exposing my ass. He stands up and opens a closet on his left and looks through it as if picking out an expensive tuxido and shoes. Coming from the closet I see a black-leather paddle in his beautiful hand and fear instantly takes over. Suddenly he grabs my arm and holds it behind my back. "No, no , no! I don't want this! Please, please don't do this!" Tears start to run down my cheek and then I felt the sting of pain as the first hit comes crashig down onto my ass. I cry out and wiggle underneath Christian, terrified of the next hard hit that he was going to give me. "Five more hits, Anastasia. It's for your own good." He says with a dark chuckle as the next hit sends a wave of painto my body. "Stop! Please! Christian, STOP!"

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

The pain soon morphs from pain to pleasure. I've never felt this much emotions before. Arousal consumes my fear even though the tears keep falling from my eyes and the final hit collides with my skin sending me into a climax I've never felt before, my body trembles with unwanted ecstacy.

Hearing the sound of foil rip, the feeling of Christian's hands lifting my hips sends panic into my system. He's going to do it. He's going to take my virginity. Suddenly his cock plundge into me, stretching my walls, and the feeling of pain from the penetration made me cry out unexpectedly, sending Christian wild as he begins to thrust into me with brute force. I feel like I'm being raped. He wasn't the man from before, he's not the man that was kind to me, he's not the man that helped me...He's completely different. Is this the real him? Have I been sold to a monster? _  
_

My climax builds and builds with each hard thrust he gives to my insides, making me quiver and tighten around him as I finally cry out in pain and pleasure. But that didn't stop him, not in a long-shot. He kept thrusting and thrusting, making my body drunk with pleasure. I can't stop moaning and crying out each orgasm after another. I get bruises from his strong hands holding onto my hips, arms, and shoulders as he smacks my ass with hard hits that make me go wild with another climax. We get lost in each other, fucking until all we felt was pain...

* * *

The next day . . .

I wake up with bruises along my arms, neck, shoulders, thighs and hips. God I look like a mess with my 'Just-Got-Fucked-To-Oblivion' hair. I sit up and felt a shock of pain on my ass and I yelp like an injured dog limping on one leg. Looking over to my right I see grey eyes penetrating my thoughts.

"Anastasia.." he says as he reached over to touch me but I recoil in fear.

Once realizing what I've done, I look back at Christian to see his eyes soften in regret.

"Chri-" I was suddenly cut-off by the ringing of Christian's blackberry in the pockets of his jeans. Looking away Christian gets up, grabs his boxers and gets his phone to only stare at the screen in thought. With his back turned to me, he sighs in frustration and exits the room with a stern face. Reminiscing the look of regret on his face I knew he was just trying to comfort me about last night, but somewhere deep inside of him something was wrong. Is Christian really the monster he seems? Or is he just a statue, wanting to be noticed?

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please review, I really love your ideas and comments about my story. I'm also sorry for the late update, I hope somehow you can forgive me UnU. On another note I'll be making another chapter today. The next chapter with be about how Ana was captured and her experiences. What do you think Anastasia means by a statue wanting to be noticed? Do you think Christian has some good in him or is he being deceitful? Find out on Chapter Six._

_(P.S.: I'm extremely sorry if there are any errors or typos. My stupid tablet kind of messes up while I type and sometimes I type on the wrong paragraphs. Again, I am extremely sorry and I hope it didn't get in your way of reading. Thank you for everything. )_

_Erabell _


End file.
